


Obedience

by AngelPair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Witchcraft, dark/twisted characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPair/pseuds/AngelPair
Summary: Italy x England. Fantasy AU. This is an older work that I'm moving over from my old writing blog. It was a request (and a drabble, hence the short length) and the prompts were “I bought you some new clothes. Please wear them tonight at dinner.” and “You don’t get to decide anything, understood? I make the rules and you obey them if you want to remain unharmed.”





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much older work that I'm moving over from a blog I'm deleting, I'm sorry if it's not very good.
> 
> It's also a drabble so doesn't have much background, so I'll tell you now that the background is essentially that Arthur is a witch who was kidnapped and forcibly/illegally bound to Feliciano, the grandson of a famous supernatural hunter. Partially as someone to tend to Feliciano as a kind of lady’s maid, and partially to show off that their family is powerful enough to bring even witches under their command.

Arthur froze mid-stitch, the static crackle of his necklace alerting him to Felicianio's presence. There was a time when Arthur would have sensed any living being approaching him from metres away, but that time had past – was locked away in the pendant around his neck. As it was, Arthur had not noticed Feliciano until said pendant had reacted, which was far too late as his needlework was swept out of his hands. Feliciano gave a spoilt pout at the intricate rose stitched into the fabric.

 

“This isn’t what I asked for, I wanted marigolds,”

 

Arthur bowed his head respectfully, though grit his teeth. “I apologise, I was merely practising my abilities on some scrap before working on your garment directly. The robe will show marigolds,”

 

It was only a half lie. While he needed to practice before beginning the real project, the rose – a symbol of his coven – had been a self-indulgent reminder of his past. Luckily, Feliciano didn’t seem to be aware of that past, and he quickly returned to his cheerful, absent minded self.

 

“Okay then,” he smiled brightly up at Arthur as he absently mindedly fingered the witch’s embroidery, studying it with a childishly curious expression. In his other hand he swung a gift bag. Arthur hoped the Italian would hand the needlework back soon so that he could shove it into the fire as he had intended to. If Romulus caught sight of it, he would probably get a heavy caning at best and whipped unconscious at worst. His stomach knotted at the idea but he kept his expression neutral.

 

“Oh!” Feliciano exclaimed so suddenly that Arthur nearly jumped. The little Italian was beaming up at him, “Guess what Arthur! We have some very special guests coming over today!” he was evidently excited, which was no surprise. The opposite of Arthur, Feliciano was incredibly social and loved meeting people.

 

“Wonderful,” Arthur was struggling not to fidget in his impatience for his master to hand over the embroidery and leave, “is there anything you need me to prepare?”

 

“Not really, just prepare yourself. That’s what this is for!” Feliciano waved the thick cardboard bag in his face, which Arthur cautiously accepted, “You need to look nice. I bought you some new clothes, please wear them tonight at dinner. It’s a very important meeting, Grandpa says if it goes well we might make a permanent alliance! Wouldn’t that be amazing, Arthur! We could finally take care of the werewolf problem in the North,”

 

Though Arthur feared for said werewolves, he knew it was in his best interests to agree. “Yes, master, I…” he paused as he got a glimpse of the contents of the bag, and though he managed to keep a glower off his face, his eyebrow twitched. “Master, these clothes are for a woman,”

 

Feliciano looked innocently delighted, “Yep, but they’ll suit you wonderfully, I can’t wait to see how you’ll look. So much better than the boring clothes you choose to wear,”

 

Arthur’s pride had taken a lot of damage over the past year, but there was only so much he could stand for. His voice forcedly polite, he grit out, “I’m afraid I cannot possibly wear these. I am here to serve you, but I am not a doll to dress up. These clothes are not at all appropriate and -” Arthur clamped his mouth shut, anger fading away to make room for fear as he caught sight of a face that gave him nightmares. Rare but deadly, the last time Feliciano had given him such a look Arthur had ended up with a broken arm and a concussion. Slightly dizzy with panic, he shrunk in on himself, gaze fixed firmly onto the ground, all irritation, embarrassment and will to protest gone.

 

Arthur’s avoidance didn’t last, Feliciano was soon right in front of him, fingers pinching his chin and pushing his face up from its lowered position, forcing their eyes to meet. Arthur flinched at the blood-red anger and for a moment, the Italian did nothing but stare. It usually took a lot more to make Feliciano even slightly irritated, and Arthur didn’t understand what he had done that was so wrong. It was hardly rare for him to protest Feliciano's requests.

 

Finally, Feliciano released his face and Arthur dropped his wide eyes back to the floor. “You don’t get to decide anything, understood? I make the rules and you obey them if you want to remain unharmed,”

 

Arthur nodded desperately. “Y-yes, I understand,”

 

“Good witch, why don’t you run along and get changed now so that I can have a little preview,”

 

Remembering the paper bag in his hand, Arthur clutched it protectively to his chest and nodded shakily. “Right away,” he muttered, slipping past his master to get to the adjacent bathroom. He looked back at Feliciano before disappearing, their bond letting him know that his attention was wanted for one more moment.

 

“And Arthur,” the witch gripped the door handle desperately, but made no further move, “You’ll be on your best behaviour tonight, okay? Or this little piece of stitching might make its way to my grandfather,”

 

Feliciano was once again sporting his usual innocent smile, but Arthur was not fooled as the Italian waved around his embroidered rose. Fighting back the urge to vomit through his distress, Arthur simply nodded once more, slipping into the temporary safety of the bathroom as his master giggled behind him.


End file.
